


Twy Me

by phipiohsum475



Series: MycroftandJohn Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sick!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open The Damn Door!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twy Me

John cuddled under Mycroft’s shoulder, letting the heirloom quilt warm him in the safety of Mycroft’s office. Mycroft had just an hour between meetings today, before he traveled to Fiji for three weeks of negotiations. John had hoped for a more athletic goodbye, but chasing after Sherlock in the rain lowered his immunity, and he caught a nasty cold in the clinic.

So instead, Mycroft ordered chicken soup from the club’s five star chef, and fired up a humidifier. He slowly unzipped John’s jacket when he arrived, and wrapped the quilt around his shoulders. Mycroft led him to the chesterfield in his office, sat, propped his legs up on the coffee table in front of him, and held John close. He pressed a gentle kiss into John’s sandy brown hair; the few grey hairs visible from close up.

John covered his cough with an elbow, then burrowed his face into Mycroft chest and kissed him back. He wasn’t sure if Mycroft could feel the affection through the several layers of his suit, but the resultant sigh suggested he could.

Mycroft used his free hand to ladle soup onto a spoon, then carefully maneuvered it towards John. John smiled, “Feeding me, now?”

“It is one’s duty, to care for the ones they love.”

“Yes, Myc-oft Hommes, da great omantic,” John attempted to say though his severe congestion.

Mycroft laughed and pressed another kiss to John’s head.

“Oh for God’s sake!” an unmistakable voice echoed from the door.

Mycroft and John looked up, with near equal expressions of irritation.

“I knew you were fucking, but this-“ Sherlock looked horrified, “Sentiment, Mycroft! How could you _do_ this to me?!” Sherlock backed up in revulsion, his hand reaching behind him to find the door handle.

Mycroft watched in amusement as Sherlock grabbed the wrong knob, and backed into the small armory of his office. Mycroft sighed, and spoke softly for John’s benefit, “Oh, Sherlock. You dullard.”

John snickered, and waited to see the look on Sherlock’s face when he came out trying to save face.

His face fell as the seconds passed.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” Mycroft groaned, “He’s always been so terribly dramatic.”

John waited for a bit longer, and when two minutes had passed with no sign of his flat mate, John growled and sat up, tossing the quilt off him. “Bastard. ‘M not ledding him ruin duh last time I see you in twee weeks.” He stalked over to the door and yanked on the doorknob.

It stuck, locked. John groaned angrily and Mycroft saw his temper evaporate.

“Open da damn door, Sherlock!” John started pounding his fist on the hard wood.

“Do shut up, John!” Sherlock hollered from inside, “My entire world view has been disrupted. I must rearrange my mind palace!”

“William Sherlock Scott Holmes! If you don’t weave this bwoody office, I will let your bwother fuck me on every suface in our flat. _Incuding your chair._ ”

“You wouldn’t!” Sherlock snarled.

“Twy me.”

There was a quiet moment, and the door unlocked. Sherlock strolled out, chin high and haughty. “Do not disturb me when you return tonight John. I have much to do. The complete reversal of four decades worth of ‘Caring is Not an Advantage’ will take time to process.”

Sherlock strode out the door. Just before he closed it, he popped his head back in and stared at Mycroft, “If you dare sully my chair, I will disown you.” And with a dramatic flourish, Sherlock slammed the door behind him.


End file.
